It is known in vehicles to provide various different subsystems which can operate in different configurations so as to suit different driving conditions. By way of example, automatic transmissions can be controlled in a variety of modes (e.g. sport, manual, winter or economy) in which changes between gear ratios and other subsystem control parameters are modified so as to suit the conditions of the terrain or driving style of the driver. It is also known to provide air suspensions with on-road and off-road modes. Stability control systems can be operated at reduced activity so as to give the driver more direct control, and power steering systems can be operated in different modes to provide a varying level of assistance depending on driving conditions.
The Applicant has recognised previously that the high level of choice for drivers poses a complicated and confusing scenario for an effective, safe and enjoyable driving experience. Our granted U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,776 describes a vehicle control system in which the driver can implement improved control over a broad range of driving conditions, and in particular over a number of different terrains which may be encountered when driving off-road. In response to a driver input command relating to the terrain, the vehicle control system is selected to operate in one of a number of different driving modes. For each driving mode, the various vehicle subsystems are operated in a manner appropriate to the corresponding terrain.
It has now been recognised that further improvements to the vehicle control system would provide a more effective and enjoyable driving experience for a range of driving styles and driver abilities. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improvement to systems generally of the aforementioned type. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.
By way of background to the present invention, WO2009/066143 describes a presentation device for a vehicle in which a recommended control state for a driver-selected mode of travel is compared with a recommended control state for the actual mode of travel. If there is a deviation between the recommended control state and the actual control state, the driver is presented with a recommendation to change the control state. The method therefore involves a comparison between a control state appropriate for a driver-defined mode of travel and an actual control state in generating advice for the driver.